Ter'angreal in Camelot
by static-as-you-walk-away
Summary: Merlin/WoT.Using 'need' in Tel'aran'rhiod, Rand finds what he believes to be a stash of Ter'angreal in a distant land he's not heard of. Merlin is curious about the strangers in Camelot, and wonders how they know of his magic, what they call the one power
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

A mile or so outside of Camelot, Jahsin pushed his way through the undergrowth of the forest. Ice crunched under his booted feet and his breath formed misty feathers in the air yet he did not shiver. Snow shaken from branches powdered his his black coat, frost encrusted the silver sword pin he wore on his collar but still he refused to let the cold touch him. Swatting aside a spindly shrub, Jahsin stopped at the edge of a clearing, a small space walled with tree's.

His eyes travelled to the tree closest to him and he grimaced at the sharp gouge that marred it; that had been his mistake. Peering behind him to make sure he wasn't followed, he stepped further into the clearing, his left arm raised. A bright vertical slash appeared in the air before him. It slowly rotated, widening until it became a square gateway several spans across.

Jahsin just glimpsed the gleaming domes of Caemlyn's inner city before 20 or more maidens of the spear blocked his vision as they leapt through, their close-cropped hair bright in the pale sunlight. The maidens quickly encircled the clearing, veils raised. Jahsin ignored them. His attention was on the man slowly walking behind them, uncommonly tall with golden red hair curling round his ears and eyes as cold as steel. When the man was clear, Jahsin let the gateway wink out of existence and walked forward, inclining his head. 

" My Lord Dragon"

He murmured. The man, the Dragon Reborn, shifted his gaze to him, weighing him. 

"You may release Saidin now"

Jahsin started; he had not realised he was still holding on to it. Before he could apologise, the Dragon cut him off-

"Have you done as I instructed?"

Nodding, Jahsin began pulling several maps and pieces of parchment from his coat pocket, laying them down on an area clear of snow. The maidens, he noticed, flashed hand-talk at each other, pointing at the snow excitedly. He unfolded the biggest map, hand-drawn by himself and placed stones on the corners to keep it in place.

"Good. Now tell me everything you have found out about this land. I'd like to attract as little negative attention as possible. What is this place called?"

The Dragon pulled out some parchment of his own, sketches of what he presumed were ter'angreal and added them to the pile.

"Camelot, Lord Dragon. We're in Camelot"

_Thank-you for reading, I know a prologue isn't much to go on but bear with me. Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1 – FIRST IMPRESSIONS

Arthur drummed his fingers against the wooden table, giving his father an exasperated glare before he once more feigned listening to the people stood before him. It was Wednesday afternoon, the time King Uther spared for citizens and visitors to come to him with their problems, which became more and more trivial as the day wore on. He glanced behind him at his manservant, Merlin and smiled; at least he had to put up with it too. From the glassy look in Merlin's eye, Arthur could tell he was close to falling asleep from boredom.

"How many more to come, Sir Leon?"

Uther's voice brought Arthur out of his reverie- the petitioners had left, he realised.

"Just one, sire"

Arthur barely managed to suppress a sigh of relief. He gestured for Merlin to refill his goblet, then threw a grape at him when he didn't respond. Muttering under his breath, his manservant clumsily sloshed whine over his wrist; deliberately, Arthur suspected.

"Well? Send them in then, let us be finished with this business"

Uther said impatiently. Sir Leon hesitated, glancing at the door. 

"Sire, he is.....important, I think."

Frowning, Uther stood;

"What do you mean, a lord?"

"A king, sire, by my guesses"

Nodding, the King walked around the table and stood in front of it, hands clasped behind his back. Arthur joined him and an assortment of knights formed a line behind him, hands on the hilt of their swords. Leaning forward curiously, Arthur watched as Leon opened the oak doors wide, then gaped at what he saw. 

Around twenty women walked in, poised on the balls of their feet and arranged themselves in a square around the hall, facing outward. Their eyes seemed to watch everything, and they were tensed like a spring ready to uncoil. The shortest of them was taller than Arthur by at least a hand and they all had their hair cut in the same way, cut close to their heads save one red tail at the nape of their. They also shared some kind of uniform, breeches and a coat all in browns or grays and laced knee-high boots. He averted his eyes from their snug-fitting breeches; that was hardly appropriate attire for a woman! And not very flattering besides, he thought cynically. A few of them snickered arrogantly at the knights. The one closest to Arthur directed a glare at him - no, not at him he noticed, at his sword! That was odd, and hypocritical as well considering what the women themselves were carrying. Each was equipped by two strange looking spears, one strapped to their backs and the other at hand. 

In the middle of them, two men walked up to the centre of the hall. One, a short, grizzly man dressed all in black hung back slightly. Though the inferior of the two, he carried himself with a self assured confidence. The other was undoubtedly the man sir Leon mentioned; he could easily understand why he suspected him to be of royal blood. Dressed in a green silk coat embroidered with silver, his clothes were far finer than any Arthur had seen before. He too was exceptionally tall and bore some resemblance to the women; his red gold hair for one, framing a hard jaw-line. Arthur supposed women would find him handsome. His thumb stroked the hilt of his sword, as though he expected an attack. As if anyone could get near him surrounded by those women! Arthur smirked. Supposing these women could actually fight. The man continued stroking his hilt. Something bronze, like a tattoo glimmered on his right hand and on the left-

"What happened to your hand?"

Arthur blurted out. Uther glared at him and he had the decency to redden; a comment like that could provoke this stranger to start a war for all he knew! Arthur murmured an apology but it seemed to go unnoticed. 

The man frowned down at his stump of a left arm. 

"A an accident...A mistake." he said quietly, seemingly talking to himself. " Wasn't careful enough..."

His head jerked up as if remembering they were there and Arthur unconsciously took a step back. Those eyes, gray as metal and as cold too. Uther took this opportunity to speak up; 

"As you may know, I am King Uther and this here is my son, Arthur" he said, gesturing. " I welcome you to Camelot. Do you require chambers? I am sure I can arrange somewhere for you and your...." he stared at the women,

"Guard" the man supplied, his voice hard

"Your guard. Will you please tell me what your business here in Camelot is? And who you are?"

Arthur understood what he was doing; playing it safe, offering hospitality until they knew this man's intention. Uther was always eager to forge new alliances with other kingdoms, so long as their intent was good. The man just stared at Uther, his eyes measuring him. Silence stretched. 

"My name is Rand Al'Thor" he said eventually, still giving Uther that weighing look. "I am here to look for something. Seeing as I myself am not entirely sure what that is, I am unable to tell you anything more." 

The man, Rand's voice was soft yet commanding, as if allowing no argument. It sent tingles up Arthur's spine; he had no doubt in his mind that this man was dangerous. 

"I see" said Uther. "...Forgive me but...are you a king? And if so, where of? I do not recognise your name and I pride my self on my knowledge of other Kingdoms." 

Rand laughed a deep hollow laugh, a laugh that never touched his eyes. The man was insane!

"A king...Yes, I am a king...the weak are all too ready to throw thrones at my feet"

The last part was said so quietly that Arthur was unsure whether he had meant for it to be heard. 

"King of...?" Uther prompted

"It does not matter. You will not have heard of my lands as I had not heard of your til' today. I came from across the sea, to the west." 

Arthur blinked. "There is no land across the sea!" he said. Rand laughed again

"apparently there is"

"Enough of this!" Uther's voice was a touch shrill. "I am sure you are tired after such a long journey. Arthur will show you to your chamber. You may dine with me tomorrow. Good day"

Arthur frowned at him in confusion until he saw him beckon to gaius, whispering in his ear. Of course. He was going to search for any information on this Al'Thor. Arthur strode up to Rand, annoyed that he had to look up to meet his eyes. Merlin joined him, staring at the foreign king with unconcealed curiosity.

"If you would like to follow me?"

Rand nodded and fell in behind Arthur as he made his way into the draft corridor, subtly wiping his sweating palms on his breeches. They made their way through the corridor in silence, not counting Merlin's failed attempts at conversation. The women- maidens, Rand had referred to them as- followed at a short distance behind. They were nearing their destination when Arthur realised he could no longer hear footsteps following him. He turned around to see Rand standing still, gazing intently at a door to the left of the corridor. The maidens continued looking everywhere, though some turned their gaze in him as he walked back over to where Rand stood.

"What's in there?" Rand asked, his voice sounding interested. Arthur frowned.

"Its one of the stores. Rooms filled with objects left behind after the Great Purge. There useless to us, but we guard them from sorcerers who may be able to use them."

Rand smiled, as if receiving confirmation. Arthur would have to watch him. The man took a step closer to the door before one of the maidens coughed and he stopped.

"Shall we continue?" Arthur asked, eyeing him suspiciously. 

Rand followed obligingly and after several corners they arrived at a gilded wooden door. Opening the door for him, Arthur asked; 

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

a challenging look in his eye. Rand met his stare; " that will be all."

Arthur turned to leave but Al'Thor spoke 

"I would, however, like to speak to your servant" 

Merlin let out an exclamation of surprise as Arthur stared at the mans blank face, devoid of emotion.

"You want to speak with Merlin?" he said, incredulously.

Rand smiled, a smile that did not seem right on his face. 

"Yes. I'd like to speak to Merlin." 

_Argh, yes I know it isn't a very exciting chapter but its important to get the background in :s review?_


End file.
